


Suit Up

by alexcat



Series: After the World Ends [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: And they're off to save the galaxy.





	Suit Up

They began to prepare to go to Titan, using information from Rocket, Nebula and Carol. They would find Thanos and take the Gauntlet. Then they would kill him. 

After that they had to figure out how to reverse the Snap.

Sounded simple.

They did not know how simple it was going to be, actually. There was only one choice and it had been made long ago by someone else, something else. All they really had to do was follow the path laid for them. 

Preparations lasted longer than they thought they would. There was planning and training. Rocket fuel had to be procured. They all had to be train for space flight. Tempers flared now and again, but at the end of the day, they all made up and stayed solidly together. 

Everyone looked different after the months had passed. Natasha had let her blond grow out and she only had blond ends now. Steve had shaved the beard and cut his hair. Tony had gone gray. Clint was menacing. They had all aged years in only a few months. 

The morning came to go. 

Steve had been up since 4 am, pacing the floors. 

“You’re wearing holes in the floor. Come back to bed. I need to hold you for a few minutes before we do this thing.”

“In case I die?” Steve asked, the fear he’d fought so hard creeping into his voice. 

“No. Because I’m afraid and you make me brave.”

Steve relented and slipped back into the bed, pulling Tony close. They’d get up in a couple of hours and get ready to leave Earth. 

Natasha was as nervous as Steve. She didn’t show it outwardly and Thor still didn’t always pick up on her signals. She didn’t show emotion very often, but she did love deeply. The people here at the compound – they were her family and there was no length she would not go to protect them.

She watched Thor sleep. He was much more intelligent than he appeared. He was also generous and kind. She’d watched him with Clint’s kids and realized that he needed children of his own, little princes and princesses of Asgard. That was one thing she couldn’t give him. She kissed his sleeping face and went to shower. 

Nebula stood beside the ship, waiting. She’d been there all night. 

Rocket was fiddling with his weapons. He and Tony had made some kickass weapons for this mission. He hoped they worked. Groot was dancing to the music from Peter Quill’s mix tape, stopping every now and then to say “I am Groot,” then waiting for Rocket’s answer before he went to his dancing. 

Most of the rest slept fitfully if at all. 

Except for Carol Danvers. She was flying. Way above the earth, she flew this way and that, looking at the planet she’d left so long ago. She was sure that they could kill Thanos and she was just as sure, someone was going to have to wield that Gauntlet one more time. It couldn’t be her. She knew that. Her power had come from an Infinity Stone. 

*

They all met in the cafeteria for breakfast though no one ate very much. No one but Thor. He ate heartily and filled his plate a second time. Natasha drank coffee, lots of it and wished it were vodka. 

“Are we ready?” Tony asked when Thor finally seemed to be done.

“Everything is loaded. We just need to suit up,” Steve said. 

They all stood and nodded and, one by one, they left the room to the staging area, where there suits waited for them. Rocket and Nebula had gone ahead to ready the ship. 

They said little before they boarded the ship. 

As they walked up the gangway, Tony touched Steve’s arm. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Steve smiled at him. “Look who’s talking. You know that we don’t matter anymore, don’t you?”

Tony looked sad for a moment then nodded. “We never have. I’m beginning to think we are still following someone else’s script. I still love you, Steve.” 

“I love you, too, Tony. Always have.” 

They kissed before boarding the ship.

*

“Who here hasn’t been to space?” Rocket asked. Almost all the hands went up. “You’d better not throw up on my ship.” 

And off they went. To Titan. To save the world again. 

Steve looked across at Natasha and smiled. “Been a long road, Romanov.”

She grinned, that one that told him she was scared, one he seldom saw on her face. 

“So you gonna move to the new home of Asgard with Thor?” he asked her. 

She reddened. “We, uh, we haven’t made any plans. Seemed a little arrogant.”

He nodded. “Same here.” 

They fell into silence. Rocket did what Peter Quill did when they flew. He put music on. Little Groot danced in his pot. Carol Danvers smiled and bobbed to the music as well. It was the music she remembered. 

Titan eventually came into view. No one had vomited in the ship either. Even from space, they could tell that the planet was a wreck. 

Everyone sort of sat forward in their seats, as if they could see Thanos from space. 

“Are we ready to do this?” Steve asked them all. 

Every person nodded. 

“Whatever it takes,” he said and they all said it with him. 

The planet was on fire as they landed. Rubble everywhere. It looked as bad as it did when Tony and Nebula had left it. They all readied themselves for what was coming. The door opened and they all walked down onto the planet, Tony, Steve and Thor side by side. 

There he stood. Thanos. 

“You could not live with your own failure,” he said to them. “Where did that bring you? Back to me.” 

“We’ve come to end it, Thanos,” Iron Man said to him. 

“And you,” Captain America added. 

“I see you have a new soldier,” he nodded at Carol as she came out of the ship. 

“Hi ya, Thanos. Carol Danvers,” she greeted him in that offhand way she had. 

Nebula was the last to come off the ship. “We’ve come to kill you, Father. You’ll make no more orphans.”

And with that, the battle for the future of the galaxy began.


End file.
